1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a cleaning device, and more particularly to a cleaning device equipped with a detergent control structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been developed cleaning devices equipped with detergent supply structures to assist cleaning. However, these devices are complicated in construction and inconvenient to operate.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning device with a detergent control structure which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.